Demon Wolf King-William's Memory
Description *Level requirement: 26 *Solo Event *Once a day *starting at: Memory Teleport Man-Phillip in Honorhold, or Memory Teleport Man-Darl in Sanctia. *Event points cost: 200 *Training Points: Depends on level. Story William the Wolf King is the right hand of Ghost Fighter Soleth. To prove his power, William took his army to the plains and attacked the united armies in retaliation for the demons first invasion of the plains! The peaceful life there has been lost ever since... Introduction You can enter the event map from Memory Teleport Man-Phillip. After entering, you will shapeshift into William the Wolf King and get his four skills: *Wolf's Shock *Rend *Summon Lycan Shaman *Courage Your own skills cannot be used at this time. You can accept the daily quest [General Hanmer|[Event Kill General Hanmer]] from the Werewolf Shaman. After that, you will encounter some guards, patrols and patrol officers. Kill the 6 patrol officers to see the Camp Officer General Hanmer. Defeat him on you own and you will get rewards from the Werewolf Shaman. The portal will teleport you back to the main city. Skills In Detail Wolf's Shock Ranged Debuff Deals 80% physical damage and GetAttr(12)% magic damage to all targets within 12 yards, in a forward-facing arc, stunning the targets for 4.0 seconds. *cooldown: 9.3 second *attack range: 12 *magic consumed: 1 *skill attribute: rage *effect time: 4.0 second *(Can only attack max 5 targets at a time) Rend Melee Deals bleeding damage to the target and slows its movement for 5.0 seconds. *cooldown: 6.3 second *attack range: 12 *magic consumed: 85 *skill attribute: rage *effect time: 5.0 second Summon Lycan Shaman Summon Summons a werewolf shaman that assists the summoner in fights. *cooldown: 61.3 second *magic consumed: 90 *skill attribute: divine Courage Buff Increases damage for 60.0 seconds. *cooldown: 61.3 second *magic consumed: 80 *skill attribute: rage *effect time: 60.0 seconds Enemies Guards *Four enemy groups on the lower plateau consisting of one patrol officer and 4-5 guards/partols each. *One enemy group on the upper plateau consisting of two patrol officers and few guards/partols. Every enemy kill gives you: *5 Soulpoints *508 Training points (696 for boss) (dont know if depends on lvl) If you defeat all 6 patrol officers, the boss "Camp Officer" will appear on the upper plateau. Tip: Defeat the patrol officers on the upper plateau, before killing all 4 on the lower plateau. The Boss will not attack, as long as you don't get to close. Boss: Camp Officer Wearing Plate Armor. A human general with high swordsmanship. He is invincible in the wars against the Demons. *Level: 5 Lvl higher than you *Physical attack *'Skills: ' **Knockback **Cleave **Rend Tip: You can order you pet to attack first, so the boss will attack the pet first and you will save some HP. Don't forget to recast your pet, when it dies. (To control the target of the pet right-click on pet portrait and when you get a wand shaped cursor left click on target) Tip: If you get low on HP, stun him, run and keep running to get some time for healing pots. (The place where you entered is best for this, since the path runs in a circle there.) Possible Rewards *[Box|[Single Gold Box]] (always after completing the quest) *Gold *Exp *Training Point *Soul Impressions Starting Point Enemy Camp Entrance Category:A-Z Category:Game Event Category:Daily Category:Dungeon